Scion of Chaos
by Ybarra87
Summary: Given to the Dursleys after having his magic ripped out of him by Dumbledore and given to his brother just to die. However what Dumbledore failed to realize what that by doing this he left Harry open to forces that would seek to fill in what was taken from him. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to at least try to tell. This is ****just a one shot but if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

For Harry Potter life was never easy for him, ever since he could remember he had been living with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon along with their son Dudley who consider him a freak born from freakish parents. The only thing he knew about his parents were that they died in a car crash since his father was an abusive drunk and his mother was a drug using whore when he was just a baby. Ever since he was four he was forced by them to chores for them around the house as his way of earning his keep for them taking him in out of the goodness of their so called heart but if he made one small mistake then he would get the most vicious beating from his uncle and thrown into his cupboard without any food. He never knew why they hated him just that they did because he was a freak.

Right now a seven year old Harry was getting beaten by his Uncle Vernon in an abandoned alley in New York City. His uncle had no choice but to bring him with the rest of the family for a business trip he had in New York since the neighbor they used to watch him was out of town. The trip started to turn into a nightmare for the Dursleys when they had arrived at the airport in New York only for the security to take Harry aside when he set off one of the scanners so they could sweep him for anything suspicious. His uncle had believed that Harry had used his freakishness to cause him to be late to his meeting and screamed at the security to hurry up. After causing a huge scene the security team had no choice but to let Harry go even though they were not finished. Vernon had barely made it in time for his meeting only for him not to be able to get the deal he wanted, of course he saw this as being Harry's fault and decided to deal with him once and for all. He had managed to sneak out of the hotel they were staying at with Harry and snuck into an alley where began beating him not intending to stop until Harry was finally dead.

As Vernon continued to beat Harry while cursing and yelling at him, Harry just retreated into the back of his mind in an attempt to escape the pain. "Why is my life like this? Why can't I have a happy life where I can be loved? Don't I deserve a chance to be happy?" He thought to himself as Vernon noticed that Harry wasn't paying attention to him and realized that he was trying to ignore the pain.

Furious at this Vernon grabbed Harry by the head as he then turned him around and slammed his head into the ground. "Don't you dare ignore your pain boy! You deserve everything you're getting and you're going to feel it no matter what!" He shouted as he slammed Harry's face to the ground again and then picked his body up tossing it into a wall.

"Why can't I be happy?! Why can't I have a family that loves me?!" Harry cried out as he started to cry.

Vernon seeing this couldn't help but smile seeing this as he pulled out the knife he was going to use to kill Harry. "You want to know something freak?" He asked in a taunting voice as Harry stared at him as he then said. "You're parents aren't dead." Harry looked at his uncle with a look of shock. "The truth is they never were dead, they just didn't want you because they loved your twin brother more. They gave you to use because to them you were worthless. Face it you stupid freak, you were never meant to be loved or have a family that loved you! You were put on this earth to suffer like the stupid bloody freak you are." The moment Vernon said that he could see that something had broke inside of Harry and he gave a victorious smile as he then took his knife and began stabbing him repeatedly. When he was done he left the knife inside of Harry as he then walked away intending to leave his body to the rats of the city however unknown to him Harry was still somehow barely alive.

"So I was just meant to suffer in this world, I'm not worthy to have some kind of place in this world where I can be happy?" Harry muttered out with a broken look on his face.

As Harry just sat there waiting for death to come take him, he began to hear a distorted voice. "You poor child. Thrown away by your parents for the favor of your younger twin brother. No child deserves that however all is not lost for I see how special you are and I intend to help you." It said.

Harry could barely register what the voice was telling him because of the state he was in but still understood it. He also knew that even though he couldn't see who was talking to him, he could feel it and it felt powerful. Harry came to one conclusion who it was and then asked. "Are you God?"

The voice just gave a chuckle. "I am a god but not the God your kind worships." It said.

"Why come to me? I'm not that special." Harry replied as he was confused to why a god would be talking to him.

"That's where you are wrong. You are far more special than you realize. As for the reason why I am coming to you it is very simple, you were originally given a huge blessing by Magic but it was taken from you when you were just a baby and given to your brother. The thing is the people who did it had left a huge opening for forces like me to see this and offer my power to you. We normally don't receive chances like this and when something like this happens we immediately take the chance to give our power to these people in an attempt to take control of them."

"So just take control of me and be done with it." Harry responded hoping that it would help speed up the end of his life.

"If only it was that simple child, I have already made an attempt but I cannot. Apparently you are blessed by other forces, one of those forces being death while another one of them is fate. They are preventing me from taking control but they are at least allowing me the chance to offer you my power to use as you see fit."

"Just who are you and what is this power you are offering me?" Harry asked curious about this entity talking to him.

The voice started to give out a huge laugh as it cried out. "I am Shuma Gorath, the Lord of Chaos and I am offering you my power, the power of Chaos!"

"You're going to give me the power of Chaos and allow me to use it as I see fit? Why? What do you gain out of this?" Harry then asked.

"The thing I gain from this is someone who will be my messenger but more importantly I will have a child to carry on my power. A Scion of Chaos." Shuma Gorath answered.

"And you're allowing me to use your power as you see fit? What if I don't use it to create chaos like you want me to?" Harry asked.

"The forces that are allowing me this made it clear that I have to let you decide how you use it. They are mad that you had Magic's blessing ripped away from you making it easy for forces like me to have access to you. I intend to honor my deal with them about how you use my power but I can see how much of your heart is in chaos right now and I intend to add to it by telling you everything about why your parents threw you away." Shuma Gorath replied as he then told Harry everything about his parents and his world when he was done Harry's spirit was shatter even more that he agree barely managed to get out the words that he would accept his powers. Hearing that Shuma Gorath then gave Harry access to his power, the power of Chaos.

MEANWHILE AT THE NEW YORK DMLE BRANCH

Jack McCall, the head of the New York DMLE branch, was expecting a normal day at work today with an incident or two to file however he was not expecting his day to turn into a huge catastrophe. It first started when he got an alert of a magical entering the country from the airport when they walked through the metal detector which is also designed to pick up magical energy and report it to them. He quickly observed the situation from the cameras and was shocked to see that the person who set off their scanners was a dead ringer for the boy who lived Charles Potter and ordered some aurors that were stationed at the airport as security to scan him as well as get his name, it shocked him to the core when he found out the boy's name was Harry Potter. He then ordered his people to find out who the people that were with Harry only to find out it was the Dursleys, a family whose wife was the sister of Lily Potter. This just made Jack curious about what was going on, he was one of the many people who had questions about what had happened that night when Voldemort attacked the Potters and Dumbledore refused to tell the other countries about what happened. Jack could see right then and there that Harry was connected to that night and could give him answers. Unfortunately Harry's scanning was cut short by his uncle, Vernon Dursley, who was causing a huge scene and Jack could see through the cameras the way Harry was reacting to his uncle's screaming to see he was afraid of him and was clearly being abused.

Jack had no choice but to tell his agents to let Harry go but luckily the scans his agents gave revealed enough information which was shocking to Jack. Looking at this information Jack ordered two of his aurors to follow the Dursleys and keep a close eye on Harry and if by some chance he was in danger they were to grab him. While his aurors did this, Jack looked at the scans that were taken and saw that Harry was missing all of his magic, that it was basically ripped out of him and the scans showed that he was suppose to have a huge amount of magic as well as powerful. The scans also showed that Harry had some kind of black mass in the scar of his head that indicated there was some kind of dark magic in his head and it was almost alive, Jack was beginning to see that this had Dumbledore's name written all over it. He couldn't help but be curious at what was going on and was determined to find out the truth however more problems began to rise when the two aurors he had sent to follow the Dursleys came back saying that they were ordered by a higher up to leave the Dursleys alone otherwise they would be fired and arrested. This had made Jack furious since it was clear that something was going on and he wanted answers but before he could do anything more things started to take a turn for the worse as a huge burst of strange and powerful magic began to pop on their radar as well as a code red prophecy being activated. Jack knew that this was connected to Harry and ordered the two aurors he sent out earlier to go find Harry and keep an eye on him from a distance and report everything he does while he would handle the higher up that told them to back off.

As he received detailed reports of what Harry was doing from the aurors, Jack began going over the code red prophecy and how it connected to Harry. You see the MACUSA as well as other magical countries had advanced far in the wizarding world so they upgraded several things especially the prophecy department. While prophecies were very vague to say the least, each country thought it would be wise to update their uses by categorizing their threat levels by taking several things into accounts such as danger rating, whether it would come true by chance or be forced by manipulation to how dangerous they could be if they come true. The ones they had monitored the most were the code reds since they often indicated the end of the world.

Jack then began to read the code red prophecy and began to realize that the fact that it has been activated was all Dumbledore's fault as he read what it said. "A warning to all for those who try to control prophecies as they are a force that should not be tampered with. The end will come of the world will come due to the manipulations of a prophecy dictating the end of a dark lord as it will fall into the hands of someone who seeks to speed it up rather than let it take it's course. Those actions will cause the one who was truly destined to defeat the dark lord to be defeated by the true one's twin sibling however due to the shortcuts taken the dark lord will not truly be gone and in an effort to stop the dark lord when he returns the manipulator of the prophecy will rip all of Magic's blessing from the destined one and give it to the sibling and toss the child aside to die since the actions taken require his death for the dark lord to die however in the process of ripping Magic's blessing away from the chosen child it leaves the child open to other forces that are denied to give their own blessing especially child that is to be very special and powerful. An ancient and powerful force will eventually reach out to the child when their spirit is broken and they are close to death and give them their power to use as they seem fit. However all is not lost as the child will be able to decide for himself on how to use the power given to him and as long as they are not manipulated the world will continue. A warning to those who try to manipulate forces they should not as their actions have consequences and the manipulations that were made will come back to punish us all."

As Jack finished reading it he realized that Dumbledore was responsible for this all however he knew if he brought this to his or Magical Britain's attention then the old goat would try manipulating this problem as well which was the last thing anyone needed. Luckily he had made sure to have the higher up who ordered his aurors to back off arrested and locked in a cell to be dosed with veritaserum later since their actions have caused a code red prophecy to be activated. As Jack planned his next step he received a report from the aurors he had following Harry who reported to him what Harry had done so far. From their report Harry was just walking around the city strangely, he wasn't doing anything except talking to himself while walking. That was until he stumbled upon a man about to rape a woman at knife point, it looked like Harry had planned on walking past this until he heard the woman scream for help only to be smacked and threatened with the knife. However this just caused Harry to stop in his tracks and confront the man telling him to stop and leave her alone. The man however just laughed at Harry and tried to attack him only for Harry to hit him with an energy blast that sent him flying into a wall and began to beat him viciously while the man screamed for him to stop only Harry didn't claiming he would keep hurting people as he then grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the wall causing it to splatter. Harry then looked at the woman who was scared still at what she had seen and told her that she could leave, that the only reason why he helped her was because he knew what it was like to scream for help only for no one to care or want to help and then walked away. Hearing this Jack decided to take a huge gamble and talk to Harry alone, his plan was to being totally honest with him and hoped he could at least try to come to an understanding with him.

MEANWHILE WITH HARRY

Harry had continued to walk through the alleys of the city after he had saved a woman from getting rape. He saw the fear in her eyes when he killed her rapist and knew she was clearly afraid of him yet for some reason he didn't care, he simply told her why he had saved her and walked away not caring what she was going to do next only to stop for a brief second when she thanked him. For some reason this just confused him but he continued to walk not caring or knowing where to go. Eventually he stumbled upon a small park and decided to sit on a bench while he thought to himself about what Shuma Gorath told him, how he was a wizard that was abandoned by his parents after they ripped his magic away from him because his brother defeated an evil wizard and then sent him to his aunt and uncle to die on the words of a wizard who thought of himself as a god and they followed like blind sheep. That he was only meant to suffer in life and that he should get even with them by drowning the world in chaos. Harry however had no idea what to do since his mind was in complete pieces, after having the truth revealed to him he felt completely broken. A part of him wanted to take Shuma Gorath's advice and drown the world in chaos but another part didn't it wanted him to at least hold onto hope. As Harry thought to himself he saw a man sitting down right next to him.

"Hello Harry." The man said.

Harry just looked at the man for a brief second and then looked away from him. "I take it you're one of them so that probably means you're here to take me back to my aunt and uncle so they can kill me, am I right?" He asked.

The man just gave Harry a confused look and shook his head. "No Harry, I'm here to talk. You see something happened to you today and I would like to know exactly what. Now I can see you that you have been through something traumatic and I need to know what it is you've been through however I intend to be up front and honest with you. I'm going to answer your questions honestly and tell you what I know and why I'm here." The man replied. "I'll start with my name. My name is Jack McCall."

Harry just stared at Jack with a broken look in his eyes. "Why are you pretending to care? You all want me to die be since I'm not important to your kind." He replied.

Jack just shook his head again and said. "Okay, first off I just found out about you today. In fact I never knew you existed until you entered the airport setting off our sensors designed to pick up all magical beings. Second, who told you that we want you to die because your not important to us? Was it the force that gave you your power?"

Harry just gave a shocked look hearing that. "How do you know that I was given power?" He asked.

"So I was right." Jack responded as he then said. "I'll tell you how I know this but can you first tell me the name of this force that gave you your power?"

"Shuma Gorath." Harry replied causing a shocked look to appear on Jack's face.

"Shuma Gorath, the Lord of Chaos, gave you your power which is the power of chaos, is that correct?" Jack asked only for Harry to give him a small nod. Seeing this Jack just got up from the bench walked a few feet away from the bench and yelled out. "YOU STUPID OLD BASTARD! IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR BEARD AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" After screaming that out Jack then made his way back to the bench and looked at Harry who was just looking at him confused. "Sorry about that, it's just that Shuma Gorath is bad news. He has tried to get into this dimension to destroy it but has been stopped multiple times. It's just very hard to believe that he gave you his power instead of trying to take control of your body."

"He tried to but he told me that I am blessed by forces that prevent him from taking control over me. At most they would only let him allow me to have access to his power provided I get to use it as I see fit. He said they were really mad that I had the blessing Magic gave me ripped out of me which made it easy for forces like him to have access to me." Harry replied.

Jack just remained silent as he listened, he was furious at what he was hearing but knew he needed to know more. "Did Shuma Gorath tell you anything else?" He then asked.

Harry just gave another nod. "Yes, he told me that my parents threw me away on the words of an old wizard who thinks of himself as a god and follow him like blind sheep. That I was only meant to suffer in this world and I should get even by drowning the world in chaos." He said as a frown formed on Jack's face.

"Well it's not surprising that Shuma Gorath told you bits and pieces just for you to drown the world in chaos but you should know that it's not the full story. Heck even I don't know the whole story but I'm willing to tell you exactly what I know and why I'm here." Jack said.

"I would like that very much." Harry responded as Jack then told him everything he knew about the mess in Magical Britain concerning Voldemort, Dumbledore, and his family along with the bigotry and status problem there. That while Magical America may not exactly know what happened that night, they had gotten the feeling it was more than they were told the fact that Harry existed was proof on that. Eventually Jack got to the code red prophecy and what it had said that according to the notes that several researchers had made about it and Jack's assumption, that there was a prophecy telling the defeat of Voldemort and Harry was suppose to be the one to defeat him. However thanks to Dumbledore and his manipulations Voldemort had ultimately attacked his brother Charles changing Harry's destiny and to make matters worse since Harry had a more powerful magic core than his brother Dumbledore probably thought it would be a good idea to rip out all of Harry's magic and transfer it to Charles not caring that in the process of doing it that Harry would be wide open to outside forces that power of their own but were never allowed to give it. Harry just listened to Jack's explanation patiently waiting for him to finish and when he was done he simply asked. "So now what?"

Jack just gave a sigh hearing Harry's question. "To be honest I don't really know Harry." He answered. "The fact is you set off a code red prophecy which means you're a threat to the world but the reason for this is because of all the manipulations Dumbledore caused. The prophecy also stated that as long as we don't manipulate you then the world will continue. I'm gonna be honest with you Harry, since you have the power of Shuma Gorath we basically don't have the power to stop you. You could destroy the world in an instant and we wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop it however I'm going to do something that is considered stupid and reckless, I'm going to let you decide what to do. I'm not going to tell you how you should use your power or manipulate you. I'm letting you decide."

Harry just gave Jack a confused look. "Why would you let me have such a powerful choice?" He asked.

"Because you now have the power of a god and while Shuma Gorath is considered an evil being, I don't think you're evil or would use this power to hurt innocent people." Jack responded only for Harry to shout out.

"You don't know that!"

Jack just gave Harry a small smile. "Let me ask you something Harry. Why did you save that woman from being raped? You didn't have to but you did. Granted you killed her would be rapist but you spared her life. Why?"

"Because I know what it's like to cry for help only for no one to respond. I couldn't stand there and allow it to happen. As for killing that guy I don't regret it, for some reason I could tell that he would keep doing it no matter what and would never stop unless someone put a stop to him permanently. I don't care if she thinks of me as a monster for killing that man, she needed help and I gave it to her when no one else would." Harry responded.

"That's exactly my point. The first thing you did with your new powers was save someone. You didn't use it to start destroying everything or hurt people, you used it to help someone. I believe letting you decide on how to use it would help you figure out what kind of person you'll be in the future. It's your life Harry so you get to decide how to live it."

Harry just remained silent for a few minutes after hearing that. "I really don't know what to do." He replied.

Jack just gave a sigh. "How about this? You take each day one at a time living it the way you want and if you ever need to talk I will be willing to make time for you. Does that sound okay?"

"Yes it does." Harry replied as he spent a few more minutes talking to Jack before they parted ways with the promise of Harry calling Jack whenever he needed to talk to someone.

THREE MONTHS LATER

AMELIA BONES' OFFICE

Amelia Bones was currently going over the paperwork on her desk when she received a message that Jack McCall want to meet with her. She knew who Jack was and was curious why the head of the New York DMLE branch wanted to meet with her. For some reason she knew it was important so she agreed to meet with him.

About a few minutes later Jack showed up to her office. "Thank you for taking the time to meet with me Ms. Bones." He said as he sat down in a chair.

"I take it you're here for a good reason so I would like to know what that reason is Mr. McCall." Amelia replied.

"Oh I do Ms. Bones but first let me ask you a question. Do you know why Voldemort attacked the Potters that Halloween night six years ago?"

Amelia just remain silent for a minute. "No I do not but to be honest it is something I've wondered about. I have tried to find out from James Potter and Albus Dumbledore but all I get is the run around with them telling me asking about the past won't change what happened." She responded as she looked at Jack. "I take it you know why he attacked them."

"I believe I do but there isn't any evidence to prove it." Jack replied as he then asked. "Do you know what a code red prophecy is?"

"Yes, I believe I read a report on them. They happen to be prophecies that warn future threats to the world." Amelia answered getting the feeling that somehow Voldemort was somehow responsible for triggering one. "I take it a code red prophecy is the reason you're here, right?"

Jack just gave a sigh as he reached into his jacket to pull out a file. "What I'm about to tell you is for your eyes and ears only. I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not your aurors, not the minister, and especially not Dumbledore! Got it?!"

Amelia just gave a nod seeing that this was something serious as Jack then gave her the file which she then opened only to be shocked by the contents inside it. As she read the details in the file concerning Harry and the code red prophecy he had trigger, her emotions began to go wild as she could not contain the rage she was feeling. When she was done reading the file she closed it and looked at Jack. "I take it everything that is contained in this file is true?" She asked.

"Yes it is."

Amelia just took a deep breath as she then said. "Explain."

"About three months ago my department got a report of a magical entering our country through the airport." Jack started as he began to explain how their scanners picked up a boy who was a dead ringer for Charles Potter and that got him to have the people who were stationed at the airport to scan Harry as well as to find out who he was and who the people he was with were eventually finding out they were related to Lily Potter. He then began to tell Amelia the steps he took next by having two aurors follow them only for a higher up to tell them to back off only for a huge burst of strange and powerful magic to pop on their radar and a code red prophecy going off as well as the steps he took after that. Eventually he got to his discussion with Harry and what he found out from him and the advice he offered him.

As Jack finished Amelia just remained quiet, Jack could tell she was very angry at what she was just told but decided to remain silent. "So what you're telling me is that Charles Potter has an older twin brother named Harry and that the both of them were attacked by Voldemort that night because of a prophecy that Dumbledore knew about and manipulated into happening sooner than it was suppose to and because of his interference Charles was the one attacked that night having Harry's destiny ripped away from him. However to make things worst Dumbledore ripped out all of Harry's magic and gave it to his brother leaving him open for an ancient and evil god to have access to Harry and give him his power. Is that all correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Jack replied.

Hearing his response Amelia screamed out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT OLD FOOL THINKING?! EVEN I KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF REMOVING ONE'S MAGIC WHICH IS WHY WE ALWAYS SEAL THEIR MAGIC INSTEAD OF RIPPING IT AWAY! DID IT EVEN OCCUR TO HIM THAT THIS MIGHT HAPPEN?!"

After she screamed that out, Jack just gave her a few minutes to calm down. "To be honest I really don't know what he was thinking. Our country knows that the man is nothing but a great manipulator who would use people as pawns in a chess game anyway he sees fit. He probably saw how powerful Harry was and decided that he didn't deserve it so gave it to his brother. However I personally think he also did to make sure Harry would die faster because of the horcrux in his head since he wouldn't have his magic to help heal him. According to what Harry told me his aunt and uncle would beat him frequently for his freakishness meaning they hate magic." He replied as Amelia looked through the file again.

"Yes, according to this report you detected a black mass of dark magic in his scar on his forehead and about a week later you did another scan on him that revealed it was now gone. How is that possible?" She asked.

"If I had to take a guess, I say Shuma Gorath had a hand in getting rid of it the second he gave Harry access to his power." Jack answered.

"What about the higher up that told your aurors to stop following Harry? What did you do about him?"

"The moment the code red prophecy went off I had that idiot arrested and thrown into an interrogation room. He lost any power he had the moment that prophecy went into effect and I gave him veritaserum the moment I got back from talking to Harry. He admitted to me that he was a follower of Dumbledore and that Dumbledore asked him to make sure no one found out about Harry claiming it was for the greater good. I then decided it would be wise to find out if there were any other Dumbledore supporters in the MACUSA and got him to give me their names. After that I had him executed with the blessing of my bosses. We then went after the other Dumbledore supporters and dealt with them, we made sure that there were no more Dumbledore supporters left in the MACUSA."

Amelia just gave a sigh. "I don't blame you for doing that, Dumbledore had his supporters compromise your government. I say you did the right thing no matter what he thinks." She said. "What about Harry? How has he been doing since this incident?"

Jack just gave a small sigh. "To be honest it's sort of been rough for him. He's slowly learning how to control his powers but it's the state of his mind that worries me."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Shuma Gorath gave Harry his powers, Harry's uncle really did a number on him basically beating him viciously as well as stabbing him with a knife but before he left he revealed to Harry that his parents were alive and threw him away to raise his brother, Harry just broke hearing this. Then Shuma Gorath contacted him and broke him even further by telling him his own version of why his parents threw him away all in an attempt to make him destroy the world. Frankly I saw how much of a mess he was when I approached him but after we talked he sort of calmed down but that didn't fix what was done to him. His mind is basically broken, while he is aware of certain things he is also shutting himself out from the world. In a way I'm the only one he is letting into his life right now so I guess he considers me his friend. I would like him to open up more but I'm not going to force him. I do think with time he can recover but I can't guarantee it."

"What did you do about his uncle? Did you at least arrest him?"

"As much as I would of loved to shove that fat sack of lard behind bars I couldn't. It would alert Dumbledore of what happened and he would try to manipulate the situation just to get his hands on Harry. I imagine he would say that he could help guide Harry into using his power for the greater good or something, that garbage. I can't have him finding out about Harry, at least not yet anyway."

Amelia slowly gave a nod. "I understand." She said. "From what you told me, Harry is a lot better off in America than here. I can see you will be keeping a close eye on him and would appreciate it if I could receive monthly reports about him."

Jack just gave a small smile. "That I can do." He said. "However we heard rumors that Dumbledore has supporters working for you so he would probably find out that I was here and have been talking to you. Knowing him he would want to know why but since we took care of all his supporters he won't have any luck finding out from the MACUSA so he would probably have his supporters keep a close eye on you and what we talk about."

Amelia just gave a frown hearing that. "I can assure you Mr. McCall, that won't happen. While I can't go after Albus Dumbledore I will use everything in my power to make sure he never find out about Harry." She said.

"Thank you Ms. Bones. I'll be contacting you later." Jack said as he then left her office and returned home.

HARRY AGE 16

It was a hectic day in New York City as Spider Man was currently battling the Green Goblin throughout the streets. The Green Goblin had set up a huge bomb that threatened to blow up the city and tasked Spider Man into doing several tasks to get keys that would shut off the bomb which he succeeded. However each task took a toll on him so when he got to the bomb with the keys the Green Goblin surprised him with the intent of killing him once and for all on live television.

"It's time for the spider to be squashed once and for all!" The Green Goblin shouted as he circled around on his glider throwing pumpkin bombs at Spider Man.

"This has to stop Norman! You can't keep doing this! You're putting the lives of millions in danger!" Spider Man shouted out as he grabbed the bombs with his spider web and tossed them into the sky to explode.

"I can and I will Spider Man! I will never stop until you're dead once and for all!" The Goblin shouted as he jumped off his glider intending to tackle Spider Man to the ground only for someone to grab him by his feet and smack him into the ground. The Green Goblin and Spider Man looked to see it was a sixteen year old boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes who was wearing a white shirt with a red vest on top and black jacket along with a pair of blue jeans.

"That's enough of that, you sad excuse for a nut job." The boy said as he looked at Spider Man. "Take care of the bomb, I will handle this." Spider Man was about to object only to stop when the Goblin got up to lunge at the boy only for him to blast him in the chest with an strange energy blast.

The Goblin quickly got back up his feet. "Do you have any idea who I am?!" He screamed out.

"Yeah a pathetic excuse of a human being named Norman Osborn who is just plain insane. You were once considered a powerful business man only for you to turn into a deranged lunatic who is obsessed with being remembered no matter what instead of being forgotten like the bad memory you are. To be honest you're just a nobody, who threatens the city time and time again only to be stopped by Spider Man." The boy responded as the Goblin growled at him.

"I am not a nobody!" He screamed out. "I happen to be one of the most power people there are and I am very important!"

The boy just looked at him with a smirk. "Oh yeah? If your so important then why aren't the Avengers here to stop you? You're clearly not important enough for them to show up and stop. I mean sure you put Spider Man close to death several times but in the end he always stops you." He said as he then paused for a moment. "Wait a minute that's why you want Spider Man dead because you figure if he's dead then the Avengers will finally pay attention to you! That just shows how pathetic you really are!" The boy shouted at he started to laugh at the Green Goblin.

"I'll show you pathetic!" The Goblin shouted at he began to throw pumpkin bombs at the boy.

The boy however stood complete still as the bombs got close to him only to raise his hand and for all of them to stop in mid air frozen. "So these are your infamous pumpkin bombs?" The boy said as he looked at them for a second and waved his hand turning them all into one big pumpkin pie. "I prefer pie over bombs any day." The boy said as he waved his hand again causing the pie to turn towards the Goblin and lunge towards him smacking him into a nearby wall.

The Goblin quickly pulled himself together after hitting the wall and looked at the boy glaring at him in anger. "Who are you?!" He screamed out.

The boy just gave a small smile. "Oh me? The name is Harry Gorath and I happen to the Scion of Chaos, I was blessed with the power of chaos by the Lord of Chaos himself Shuma Gorath. In other words I have his powers meaning I have the powers of a god." He replied shocking everyone.

"You have the power of the God of Chaos and you're not using it to destroy the world?!" The Goblin shouted.

"I don't believe in labels. I mean just because I have the power over chaos doesn't mean I'm going to go out creating chaos everywhere I go. That's just like saying mutants are mindless creatures and not people, that's profiling!" Harry shouted.

"Then why are you here?!" The Goblin then shouted.

"Well I was going walking around the city eating a hot dog when I saw your little television stunt. Normally I would just watch Spider Man kick your but like always without interfering but I noticed all the stops you pulled out along with your bomb and came to the conclusion that Spider Man was going to succeed in stopping you but die in the end. To be honest I knew the city would sink into chaos if he died so I decided to give the Avengers a chance to show up to see if they were going to help and decided to come handle you myself if they didn't. As you can see they didn't show which is why I had to get involved, I don't think they realize that this city needs Spider Man's help more than anyone realizes and if he dies crime in this city would sky rocket and that would be too chaotic." Harry replied.

"You don't deserve the power you got! You have the power of a god and you're not using it as you should be! I think I'll take it from you!" The Goblin cried out.

"I got my power because of certain circumstances and while Shuma Gorath wanted me to use it to destroy the world in the end I'm the one who decides how to use it. I take each day at a time using my power as I see fit and while people like you see me as not using it as I should I see it as using my power the way I want to no matter what anyone thinks." Harry responded as he looked at Spider Man. "Finish disabling the bomb, I'll handle the sad sack goblin."

"Why are you even helping me?" Spider Man asked only for Harry to give a small smile.

"Like I said the city needs you and if you die the whole city would sink into chaos. I can see you're on your last legs and you will die if you fight the Goblin. I know you would succeed in stopping him but it would be at the cost of your life and since I know I have the power to help you I decided to take it. Now disable the bomb!"

"Fine but be careful. The Green Goblin is dangerous." Spider Man replied as he started to disable the bomb.

Harry just gave a small chuckle. "Oh but I'm more dangerous." He said as he looked at the Goblin. "You better prepare yourself Osborn because I'm going to inflict a serious amount of pain on you that you'll wish I would kill you. Granted I should kill you for all of the stuff you pulled however I think showing you just how pathetic you are is the perfect way to handle you."

"You're going to regret insulting the Green Goblin!" The Green Goblin shouted as he summoned his glider and jumped on it but before he could fly towards Harry, he saw that Harry was floating right in front of him.

"Planning on circling me with your glider, that's just pathetic." Harry said as he grabbed the Green Goblin by his arm and ripped him off of his glider and throwing him to the ground as he then snapped his fingers causing the glider to dissolve into dust. Harry then appeared right in front of the Goblin picking him up only to smack him and send him flying however he quickly reappeared behind him and smack him to the floor. He then appeared several feet away from him and started to slowly walk towards him as the Goblin saw him and began to back away. "What's the matter Osborn? Scared? Good now you know what it feels like when you put the lives of others in danger."

"Stay away from me!" The Goblin shouted as he tried to crawl away.

"Aw but Norman I not done with you yet." Harry said as a giant pumpkin appeared above the Green Goblin and began to slam it down onto him repeatedly until it broke into pieces. The Green Goblin let out a huge whimper of pain as Harry then approached him. "Now let this be a lesson for you not to try to pull something like this again in order to kill Spider Man. In fact if you try to pull something like this again I'll come back and kick your ass again. I know how much you want to kill Spider Man but the fact is I won't let you, like I said the city needs him so I want you to live with the fact that you'll never be able to kill him."

The Green Goblin just gave a panicked look hearing that. "No I want to kill the Spider! I need to kill him! I don't want to live if I can't kill him!" He shouted as Harry gave him a small smirk.

"I know that which is why I'm going to let you live with that fact." He said only for the Goblin to start crying however Harry quickly put an end to that by knocking him out. Once he was out he looked at Spider Man and asked. "Did you disable the bomb?"

"Yeah it wasn't easy but I managed." Spider Man replied. "I'm curious though why did you help me?"

"I could clearly see that the Goblin was pulling out all these stops to exhaust you so you would have enough energy to beat him. However I also know you're someone who doesn't give up no matter what and you would push your body past the point of exhaustion to stop him even if it meant your death." Harry responded as he turned around. "Now if you excuse me I got other things to do so I'm going to leave the rest to you."

However before Harry could leave a voice called out to him. "Hold it you're not going anywhere." It said.

Harry turned around to see it was Iron Man and with him was Captain America, Black Widow, and Doctor Strange. "Well look who decided to show up." Harry responded. "In case you haven't noticed the Green Goblin has been handled so you really don't need to be here."

"While that may be true that doesn't change he fact that you just announced to the world that you have the powers of Shuma Gorath so that means we're going to have to bring you in." Iron Man replied.

Harry just gave a scoff hearing this. "And what did I exactly do wrong besides help Spider Man when you clearly wouldn't? The answer nothing I did nothing wrong but apparently your going ahead and profiling me as a criminal because of who gave me my powers! A person is innocent until they are proven guilty but you're going ahead and saying I'm guilty! You're suppose to be heroes, not the judge and jury!" Harry shouted.

"He's right Tony." Captain America responded. "We're basically jumping the gun here and assuming the worst. Let's at least find out what Spider Man thinks." He then turned towards Spider Man. "What do you think of him?"

"To be honest I don't know, I mean Norman's plan was to have me exhausted to the point where I wouldn't be able to fight back and I would of probably been dead like the kid said if he hadn't shown up. To be honest I really needed the help." Spider Man replied.

"Which brings up the question that you clearly saw everything he was up against on television and yet you did nothing the moment I show up you get here immediately, why is that?" Harry then asked.

"Look kid you happen to have power to an ancient and evil octopus like being that has made it his mission to destroy our dimension. You take top priority over the Green Goblin any day!" Iron Man shouted.

"So because I have Shuma Gorath's power that automatically makes me evil even though I helped Spider Man? Again that's profiling." Harry pointed out only for Doctor Strange to step forward.

"I have dealt with Shuma Gorath many times and I can tell you he is a major threat no matter what and the fact that you have his power makes you one as well. I cannot and will not take the chance of letting you run free." He said as he prepared his magic only for Captain America to stand in front of Harry.

"Enough!" He shouted. "This is getting us no where! Granted I thought he was a threat the moment he announced who he was but now that I heard his side I think we should at least give him some doubt before we judge him. We don't know a thing about him let alone how he got his power so how about we take the time to talk to him first before we do something we regret!"

"Very well Steve, how about we take him back to the tower to talk then?" Iron Man suggested.

However before Captain America could answer Harry snapped his fingers causing a book to appear. "Yeah, hold on I need to check my schedule to see if I have time to talk." He said as he began to flip through the pages and stopped on today's date. "According to this I have a poker game at the dog park soon and the dogs there don't like to be kept waiting."

Before Harry could continue he was stopped by Spider Man. "Hold on. You play poker with dogs? How is that even possible?" He asked.

"I can manipulate reality making it easy for them to talk and play poker." Harry answered.

"But why would you do that?" Black Widow then asked.

"Because it's fun." Harry replied. "Besides haven't you ever seen the painting of dogs playing poker? It makes me want to play poker with them."

"Look it's obvious he's just stalling us so let's just take him by force." Iron Man said as he prepared himself to take on Harry.

Harry however just gave a huge yawn as he looked at him. "You know Stark, you count on your suit way too much that it gives you too much of an advantage. Let's see how you do with a suit made up of tin cans." He said as he then snapped his fingers causing Iron Man's suit to turn into a suit made up of tin cans.

Iron Man gave out an annoyed groan as he found himself covered in some kind of green liquid. "What is this stuff?!" He shouted.

"Pea soup." Harry replied causing Iron Man to start yelling at him.

Captain America just stepped between them and looked at Harry. "Can you please return his suit back to normal?" He asked.

"Okay." Harry replied as he then snapped his fingers causing Iron Man's suit to return to normal but it did not get rid of the pea soup that was on him which only made him start to complain some more. Harry however just wanted to leave so he decided to make a suggestion. "How about this? I give you a small version of how I got my powers without going into too many details, how does that sound?"

Captain America seeing that this was the only good deal that they were going to get just agreed. "Very well." He said as Harry then started.

"You see I happen to come from a part of the world most people don't know about, in fact I happen to come from a country in that part of the world that is basically still stuck in the stone age, and was born with a very special gift. Anyway some things occurred in the country I came from which resulted in me being thrown away like trash and having my gift ripped out of me to be given to someone else leaving a big hole in me as I was then given to some relatives who made it their mission to beat the freakishness out of me as well as kill me. I suffered from their abuse for five years until we came to New York only for my uncle to throw a fit for not having things go his way and blame me saying my freakishness caused it so he tried killing me however I was then saved by Shuma Gorath who then gave me his powers. That I was nine years ago and I have been living my life my way ever since." Harry explained as he looked at Doctor Strange while he was talking.

"I still don't get how Shuma Gorath gave you his power." Iron man said only for Harry to give out a groan.

"Let me put this in simple words Stark." He said. "Let's say your in a boat and there's leak, how do you stop it? You put a cork in the hole stopping the leak but what if someone steals that cork allowing water to fill in? What do you do then? The answer you filled the whole with something else to stop it. In other words since I had my gift ripped out there was a giant hole in me where it used to be and it had to be filled by something."

"And that something was Shuma Gorath." Captain America replied.

"Exactly." Harry stated. "For nine years I had my powers and I made sure not to cause any major trouble with them. I took each day slowly as I learned how to use them making sure to use them responsibly while causing a little trouble here and there but nothing serious. I made sure stay off of your radar because I didn't want any trouble but when I decide to do the right thing I get it! Spider Man needed help and you weren't going to give it to him and I knew I should be the one to give it since I was in the area and I know what it's like to call for help only for no one to help you. I wasn't going to let him die! I mean you would think you heroes would help each other when your in trouble, I mean Spider Man always helps you when you guys are having trouble but when it's him he's basically on his own!" Harry then gave a scoff. "Look I wasted enough of my time here trying to explain myself to you! You go ahead and make your own assumptions of me, I don't care! I'm not going to try to prove myself to you when you won't even listen!" With that said Harry then snapped his fingers disappearing leaving the heroes baffled and confused with who he was let alone letting his rant hit them proving he had a point.

A FEW HOURS LATER

JACK'S OFFICE

Jack was currently going over some papers when Doctor Strange appeared in his office. Jack had heard about the scene Harry had caused with the Green Goblin, not to mention it was all over the media and being shown all over the world. He knew that Doctor Strange would be paying him a visit and decided to wait for him to show. "Hello Stephen." He said as he pulled out a file. "I know why you're here and before you start I want you to read this." He then tossed Doctor Strange the file and started to read it.

When he was done, Doctor Strange looked at Jack. "Is all of this true?" He asked.

"I would lie to you about something like this, Stephen. You know that." Jack replied.

"You should of told me about him right away!" Doctor Strange shouted causing Jack to get out of his chair.

"So you could what? Lock him in the chaos dimension with Shuma Gorath?!" Jack yelled out.

"It would of been the safe thing to do. He wouldn't be able to cause any harm or damage that way." Doctor Strange said.

Jack just gave a scoff hearing this. "I seem to recall an incident where you and a bunch of others thought it would be a good idea to shoot a certain angry man into space because of all the damage he caused. I also seem to remember it coming back to bite you when he came back to Earth with an army he made because he thought you caused the destruction of his new home. You tapped into a dark force in order to fight him which ultimately forced you to give up your position as Sorcerer Supreme in fact you got it back later but that took you a while to do it."

Doctor Strange just looked away in shame of being reminded of that. "Yes I admit I made my share of mistakes especially when it came to Banner." He said.

"You read the file I gave you along with the code red prophecy that was triggered and let me tell you when it first went off I looked at the prophecy along with the notes and knew I had to make a choice that would piss my bosses off. That choice was to be a friend to Harry, listen to him and give him advice when he needed it. I didn't try to manipulate him, lock him up, or tell him what to do. I took a leap of faith with him and treated him like a person, been there for him when he needed it and in the long run I believe it paid off. Granted he was basically broken when I first met him but I feel I helped him the best I could."

"Very well Jack if you trust Harry then I'm going to take a leap of faith and trust him as well but you do know that this stunt he pulled is going to get Dumbledore's attention right?"

"Yeah I do, luckily I was preparing for the day when Harry would be found out and been taking precautions. I just received word from Gringotts telling me that they would keep their eyes and ears open for me just in case the old goat came sniffing around."

"Really?"

"Yeah, apparently they loved the fact that Harry kicked Osborn's ass since they really don't like him. They hate the fact that Osborn thinks of himself as a goblin and consider him an insult to their race."

"What about Harry?" Strange then asked.

"Harry knows that one day they will come for him and has been slowly preparing himself for it. I have faith in him that he will do the right thing and not lose himself in the process. Stephen, Harry could of destroyed the world already when he first got his powers but he didn't and that says a lot to me. I know you're afraid of him but I'm not, in fact I trust him with my life and I also believe in him." Jack replied.

"Very well Jack but I will be watching him from now on and if he does something wrong then I will deal with him." Doctor Strange said as he then left.

"I know you will Stephen but you're no match for him." Jack said as he then went back to work knowing Harry would be able to handle whatever was thrown at him. After all he was the Scion was Chaos and even though he didn't use his powers to create chaos he was very good at dishing it out when he needed to and that would be the one thing that his enemies would regret when they try coming after him.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
